Le mois le plus cruel
by Darsk
Summary: Izumi a toujours rêvé d'être femme au foyer, aussi l'attente de son premier bébé la comble-t-elle de joie. Seulement tout ne se passe pas comme prévu. /POV Izumi/ /Spoilers tome 6/


**Titre :** Le mois le plus cruel  
**Auteur :** darshion  
**Fandom :** FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnage :** Izumi Curtis  
**Rating :** PG-13  
**Disclaimer :** Arakawa aime torturer ses personnages... donc elle ne devrait pas m'en vouloir de remuer un peu le couteau dans la plaie.  
**Spoilers :** tome 6.

* * *

Quand elle était enfant et qu'on lui demandait ce qu'elle voulait faire plus tard, Izumi répondait fièrement qu'elle serait femme au foyer. Et elle n'avait jamais changé d'idée en grandissant.

Aussi se sentit-elle parfaitement heureuse quand, après deux ans de mariage avec Sieg, son fabuleux mari à la fois fort et tendre, elle se retrouva enceinte. Son premier enfant et ceux qui suivraient à n'en pas douter complèteraient son bonheur. Bientôt, son cher foyer serait animé par d'adorables bambins matérialisant l'amour qui existait entre elle et son époux.

Elle se considérait alors véritablement comme la plus comblée des femmes. Ses principales préoccupations étaient la surveillance de l'arrondissement de son ventre, l'aménagement de la chambre du bébé, le choix judicieux de son prénom, la préparation de bons petits plats pour nourrir les désormais trois membres de sa petite famille.

Et puis vint le jour fatidique où tout bascula. Tout avait pourtant commencé comme d'ordinaire. Mais en fin de matinée, alors qu'elle aidait toujours Sieg à la boutique, elle fut soudain prise d'abominables crampes au ventre. Elle eut à peine conscience de l'air inquiet de son mari tandis qu'il la prenait dans ses bras pour aller l'allonger à l'étage, pendant qu'un client courait chercher un médecin. La douleur parcourait son corps, et elle ne comprenait pas, ne voulait pas comprendre. Cela ne faisait que sept mois, il était trop tôt, il ne pouvait s'agir de ça. Cela ne pouvait pas se passer ainsi.

* * *

Ils enterrèrent l'enfant à l'écart, sur l'île, sous un arbre non loin de la rivière.

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent furent incontestablement les pires de la vie d'Izumi. Elle était constamment habitée par une douleur bien pire que la douleur physique d'avoir perdu leur enfant. Machinalement, elle se passait parfois la main sur le ventre, pour réaliser l'instant suivant qu'il n'était vraiment plus là. Elle se sentait terriblement vide. Elle avait le sentiment d'avoir failli en tant que femme, et ne pouvait se le pardonner.

Elle se reprochait de ne pas avoir suivi à la lettre les conseils de son médecin. D'avoir insisté pour continuer à travailler autant qu'auparavant. De ne pas avoir laissé Sieg la soulager des tâches ménagères autant qu'il le proposait. De ne pas avoir prêté suffisamment d'attention à la maladie paraissant pourtant si anodine qu'elle avait attrapée dernièrement.

Elle n'osait plus regarder son époux dans les yeux. Plus il cherchait à la réconforter et à l'assurer que ce n'était pas de sa faute, plus elle se sentait misérable. Du coup, elle se surprenait à l'éviter. De toute manière, elle ne l'aidait plus au magasin, elle n'en trouvait plus l'énergie. A vrai dire, elle ne trouvait plus l'énergie de rien. Plus rien ne présentait d'intérêt à ses yeux. Elle ne pouvait continuer à vivre comme si de rien n'était alors qu'elle avait tué son bébé.

Sieg désespérait et ne savait que faire pour la tirer de la dépression dans laquelle Izumi paraissait s'enfoncer chaque jour davantage. Toutes ses tentatives ne semblaient qu'empirer les choses. Mais un matin, sans qu'il pût attribuer ce changement à quoi que ce fût, il se réveilla pour trouver sa femme déjà debout et plongée dans ses livres d'alchimie, qu'elle avait pourtant totalement délaissés dernièrement, l'air plus détendue qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis un mois que leur fils était mort. Il se reprocherait plus tard de n'avoir alors rien soupçonné, mais il s'en sentit tellement soulagé qu'il la laissa étudier à sa guise, espérant que sa passion pour l'alchimie l'aiderait à surmonter l'épreuve qu'ils traversaient.

A son insu, la motivation qui poussait Izumi à étudier l'alchimie avec une intensité renouvelée n'était autre que le souhait de ramener leur fils. L'idée l'avait harcelée depuis son décès, et si elle l'avait d'abord rejetée, elle en était progressivement venue à la considérer non seulement comme une solution viable mais aussi comme la seule option envisageable. Elle avait tué leur bébé par sa négligence coupable, il lui revenait de le ramener à la vie. A force d'y penser, elle avait élaboré une nouvelle théorie dont elle était certaine de la justesse, il ne lui restait qu'à vérifier ses hypothèses et à calculer ses diagrammes pour pouvoir passer à l'exécution de son plan. Et tant pis si la transmutation humaine était strictement interdite, c'était uniquement parce qu'elle était réputée impossible, et Izumi savait qu'elle n'allait pas échouer.

Quand elle fut enfin prête, elle se rendit seule sur l'île. Revenir en ce lieu où elle n'avait plus osé poser le pied depuis l'enterrement l'oppressa, mais elle repoussa résolument ses états d'âme. Elle était justement là pour tout arranger.

Soigneusement, elle traça son cercle de transmutation, inscrivant tous les détails nécessaires, s'assurant qu'aucun défaut ne vînt en perturber la géométrie. Cela fait, il lui fallut en passer par l'étape qu'elle redoutait. Le cœur serré, se sentant infâme malgré sa conviction d'agir pour le mieux, elle profana la tombe de son propre fils afin que ses restes puissent servir de matière première. Elle les plaça au centre du cercle, puis y ajouta des cheveux de Sieg et un peu de son sang. Enfin, il ne lui resta plus qu'à amorcer le processus de transmutation. Elle se lança.

* * *

Elle ne trouva rien d'autre à enterrer quand elle reprit conscience qu'un petit bras baignant dans une mare de sang.

* * *

Le mois qui avait suivi la mort de son enfant avait été le plus cruel de la vie d'Izumi. Du moins, c'est ainsi qu'elle l'avait considéré auparavant. Mais désormais, elle savait qu'elle devrait vivre en sachant que son arrogance irresponsable l'avait non seulement condamnée à tuer une deuxième fois ce qui aurait dû être son enfant, mais aussi à ne jamais plus pouvoir concevoir et à voir sa propre vie abrégée. Et elle savait que la vision de cette petite main entourée de rouge ne cesserait jamais de la hanter. Un châtiment approprié, à la mesure de son péché.

Les mois les plus cruels n'avaient pas encore commencé.


End file.
